Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the vending, charging, and two-way distribution of electrical energy storage devices.
Description of the Related Art
Electric powered vehicles are gaining in popularity worldwide. One of the primary impediments to widespread acceptance of electric or battery powered vehicles is the ready availability of charged portable electrical energy storage devices to avoid leaving drivers stranded for extended periods while recharging. This issue is particularly acute in regions and areas that are susceptible to interruptions in electrical distribution and/or delivery. Providing a readily available source of charged portable electric storage devices in a number of convenient locations may ameliorate the worries of many drivers and may foster the widespread acceptance of electric vehicles, particularly in highly congested urban areas. Adoption of electric vehicle technology on a widespread basis may assist in improving air quality in regions where vehicle and other minimally regulated mobile emission sources are prevalent.